The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat.
The second and/or third seat rows of multipurpose vehicles (MPV), such as, for example, vans or high-capacity sedans, are generally configured in such a manner that the interior can be adjusted in a variable manner for transportation of people or goods. For example, DE 44 39 975 A1 discloses a vehicle seat having a xe2x80x9cpackage positionxe2x80x9d which is reached by the backrest being folded onto the seat cushion and then, after release of the rear foot, the entire vehicle seat being folded forward through approximately 90xc2x0, so that a large loading area is produced. However, in the case of a solution of this type, there may be the problem, for example, that before the package position is reached the head restraint comes into contact with the vehicle floor and prevents further folding forward. In addition, the operation using numerous movements leaves things to be desired.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle seat having an articulated seat frame carrying a seat cushion and a backrest, with the seat frame including rear feet that are generally in the region of the backrest for being releasably fastened to the vehicle structure. The seat frame is operative so that the vehicle seat can be adjusted between at least one seat position and a folded position, which is also referred to herein as the package position. In the seat position, the seat cushion extends at least generally horizontally and the backrest extends upright so that a user can sit in the vehicle seat. The seat frame is further operative so that in order for the backrest to be transferred from the seat position to the folded position, after the rear feet are unfastened from the vehicle structure, the backrest executes a shifting movement in the direction of the seat cushion.
By virtue of the fact that, in order to transfer the seat from the seat position into the folded position, after the appropriate feet have been released, the backrest executes a shifting movement in the direction of the seat cushion, which movement takes place at least substantially without any change in the inclination of the backrest, striking of the backrest or of the head restraint thereof against the vehicle floor is at least generally avoided, as too is striking against the vehicle roof lining at least generally avoided. In a conventional orientation of the vehicle seat, or with reference to a conventional frame of reference defined by a vehicle seat in the seat position, the feet at the rear are released and the backrest is shifted forward. The solution according to this aspect of the present invention is suitable both for front-passenger seats and also for the second seat row and other seat rows, if they are present.
During the shifting movement of the backrest, the seat cushion preferably folds upward with a pivoting movement, i.e. forward and upward in a conventional orientation. This provides space for shifting the backrest forward and is space-saving at the same time, since two vehicle seats can be arranged one behind the other in the package position. In this case, the surfaces of the seat cushion and backrest, which face the user in the seat position, i.e. the upholstered surfaces, preferably xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d (i.e., face) at least approximately in the same direction in the package position, i.e. as a rule forward, with the result that they are at the same time protected by the vehicle seat in the front seat row.
In a preferred embodiment, the movements of the backrest and of the seat cushion between the seat position and the package position are coupled by coupling means. This enables one-handed operation over the entire path, i.e. an easy transfer into the package position (xe2x80x9ceasy packagexe2x80x9d), since the seat cushion and the backrest can then be transferred automatically and together into the different positions. A refinement of this type with simplified operation is ideal for three-row seat arrangements, since the occupant of the third seat row can then easily get out of the vehicle after he has himself moved a second seat row, that is configured according to the present invention, into the package position. However, two-handed operation without coupling means is also possible.
The coupling mentioned may be undertaken, for example, by a slot and tenon guide which defines a path having a single degree of freedom and can be used at the same time for tolerance compensation. The slot and tenon guide can in principle be provided between any two components of all of the moving components. The definition of the path can also be undertaken by the interaction of a plurality of couplers. A pneumatic spring which assists the pivoting movement of the seat cushion can keep the effort for the transfer into the package position small.
It is advantageous if a securing means secures the vehicle seat in the package position. Preferably the securing means operates automatically, i.e. without further action by the operator. The occupants are then better protected from the load in crash incidents, and the vehicle seat does not inadvertently leave the package position. In a preferred design, the feet present in the region of the backrest have fastening means which serve both for the fastening of the feet to the vehicle structure and for the securing of the package position. Fastening means of this type having two functions reduce the production costs. For example, a catch can be provided which can be hooked in at two differently arranged bolts, or, conversely, a bolt can interact with two catches. Depending on the intended use of the vehicle seat, its moveable seat frame (kinematics) can also be locked by a backrest lock, in which case the automatic package securing means is then omitted.
A single operating element is preferably provided for triggering the transfer into the package position and for triggering the return into the seat position, which simplifies the operation of the vehicle seat. This operating element then unlocks the bifunctional fastening means. The operating element is arranged in a readily accessible manner, for example in the region of the upper edge of the backrest.
In a preferred design, the vehicle seat can be connected to the vehicle structure in various longitudinal seat positions and can optionally be removed completely, for example by all of the feet being releasable and various fastening options being provided on the vehicle structure or by seat rails which can be displaced with respect to one another and are of a known type being used for fixing the feet.